MINE! CHANBAEKBAEKYEOL YAOI STORY!
by Chanbaekid614
Summary: "Mengapa kau tidak menyerangku lebih? Bukankah jika kau ingin, kau bisa menyerangku? Kau bilang aku kekasihmu. Milikmu." "Tidak. Aku tidak akan memulai jika bukan kau yang meminta, sayang.." "Park Chanyeol.. Make me Yours.."


Tittle : Mine!  
Author : Chanbaekid  
Main Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun and Other  
Rate : T Semi M *Smirk  
Genre : Romance kok gak pake sedih-sedih deh ^.^

 **WARNING! THIS FANFIC IS YAOI. BOYXBOY. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

"Psttt.. Pstt! Lihat! Bukankah dia Kekasih Park Chanyeol kita?"  
"Ya! Itu Byun Baekhyun kan?"  
"Hey, kudengar dia mantan pelacur 'loh.."  
"Benarkah?!"  
"Ya. Dan kudengar Chanyeol membelinya dengan harga tinggi untuk membuat Baekhyun keluar dari Club malam itu dan menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihnya!"  
"Ah, sial! Beruntung sekali pria itu!"

Hhh~ Selalu saja begini. Setiap hari kecuali hari libur tentu saja. Suara gadis-gadis itu benar-benar membuat telingaku sakit. Mulut mereka itu benar-benar tidak bisa dijaga ya?! Dan apa yang mereka katakan tadi? Park Chanyeolnya? Cih. Ambil saja Park bodoh itu. Jika saja bukan Chanyeol yang membuatku keluar dari Club sialan itu, aku tidak akan mau membalas budi dengan menjadi kekasihnya. Membayangkanya saja aku muak.  
Apa sih' yang mereka puja dari Park Brengsek Chanyeol itu? Pembuat onar. Tukang membolos. Bodoh. Badung. Dan 1 lagi –brengsek. Beruntung saja semua itu tertutupi dengan kekayaan ayahnya. Park Brengsek Chanyeol itu adalah putra tunggal pemilik Park Corporation. Salah satu perusahaan ternama dikorea. Bahkan, gedung kampus yang sekarang kutempati adalah milik Ayah si brengsek itu. Karna itulah para pengajar disini tidak ada yang mampu menegur tingkah gila bocah itu. Mereka terlalu takut. Alhasil, mereka hanya diam saat Chanyeol membully atau bersikap semena-mena dikampus ini.  
Kalian berfikir aku bangga menjadi kekasih salah satu putra dari orang ternama dikorea? Tidak. Sama sekali tidak! Asal kalian tau saja. Chanyeol adalah pria mesum yang tidak berprikemanusiaan. Siapapun yang menghalangi jalanya, dia tidak akan segan-segan memusnahkan orang itu. Minimal lumpuh atau yang paling parah –kematian.  
Mungkin sudah puluhan nyawa berakhir ditangan orang sinting itu. Pistol, pisau dan alat-alat tajam adalah mainannya. Dia selalu membawa alat seperti itu kemanapun. Termasuk saat bersamaku.  
"Morning Baby.." Ini dia. Pria gila yang kuceritakan tadi.  
Aku hanya menangapi kedatanganya dengan deheman. Aku bisa merasakan 1 tanganya melingkar sempurna dipinggangku. Membuat gadis yang tadi mencibirku berteriak histeris.  
"Lepaskan aku bodoh. Lihat! Kau membuat mereka semua semakin gila." Ucapku dengan nada datar. Chanyeol hanya memandang gadis gadis itu sekilas.  
"Lalu? Apa peduliku?" Aku memutar bola mataku malas.  
"Hey, buku apa itu?"  
"Novel terbaru. Aku baru membelinya kemarin." Chanyeol mendekat. Berbisik pelan ditelingaku namun aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.  
"Hey, aku punya buku yang jauh lebih menarik dibanding buku usang itu. Kau tertarik untuk membacanya?" Ucapnya disertai dengan lumatan kecil ditelinggaku. Inilah salah satu hal yang kubenci saat aku berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu selalu bisa membuat seluruh persendianku melemas hanya dengan sentuhanya. Lumatan kecil di telinggaku atau apapun. Hey! Jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak! Aku dan Chanyeol belum pernah melakukan hal yang kalian fikirkan itu. Belum sama sekali!  
"Tidak. Terimakasih." Sahutku sinis.  
CUP!  
"Kau manis sekali.." Ucap pria disampingku setelah mencuri ciuman dari pipiku.  
"Baby, kau melihat Kai dan Sehun tidak?"  
"Tidak. Mungkin mereka membolos."  
"Tidak mungkin Baby. Mereka bilang akan menemuiku setelah mereka sampai di kampus."  
Aku berdecak kesal. Menutup novel yang tadi kubaca dan memasukanya ke dalam tas. Pria gila ini benar-benar merusak konsentrasiku.  
"Baby, kau mau pergi kemana?" Chanyeol menahan tubuhku saat aku hendak bangkit berdiri membuatku kembali terduduk disampingnya.  
"Pergi."  
"Tunggulah sebentar Baby.."  
"Hentikan pangilan gilamu itu. Menjijikan sekali."  
Pria disampingku terkekeh kecil. Apa dia gila?  
"Kau lupa Baby, Statusmu adalah-"  
"Kekasih Park Chanyeol. Aku ingat."  
Cup!  
"Bagus jika kau ingat." Chanyeol mencium pipiku lagi.  
"Chanyeol-ah!" Ah, aku tau suara itu. Kai. Dan kulihat dia bersama- Kyungsoo kekasihnya. Syukurlah. Setidaknya ada orang normal lain selain aku tentu saja.  
"Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Kai lagi. Aku hanya diam memperhatikan karna Chanyeol belum juga melepaskan tanganya dari pinggangku.  
"30 Menit. Mana Albino itu?"  
"Yeah, kau tau –Luhan, mobil, tirai yang tertutup, alunan music jazz. Dan begitulah.."  
"Dipagi hari seperti ini?!" Chanyeol berdesis. Sehun adalah orang gila lain selain Chanyeol dan Kai. Memiliki kekasih berwajah cantik bernama Luhan. Aku khawatir Luhan tidak akan bisa berjalan benar pagi ini.  
"Baekhyun-ah, kau mau mengantarku membeli makanan di cafeteria? Aku lapar sekali.." Oh Kyungsoo, kau benar-benar penyelamatku.  
"Tentu." Sedikit kasar aku menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangku kemudian pergi meningalkan 2 orang gila itu.  
"Kyungsoo-ah?" Pangilku lembut pada pria manis disampingku hingga dia menoleh kearahku.  
"Kenapa memakai syal dimusim panas seperti ini?" Tanyaku lembut. Hari ini Kyungsoo sangat aneh. Dia- memakai pakaian yang sangat tertutup. Dan lagi Syal itu –hey, serius! Ini musim panas. Aku saja hanya memakai T-Shirt dan Jeans.  
"Ah, ini.. ini.." Ada yang tidak beres. Secepat kilat aku menarik Kyungsoo menuju salah 1 bilik kamar mandi.  
Sret!  
Dengan kasar aku melepaskan Syal yang melingkar dileher itu. Dan Oh tuhan! Benarkan yang kulihat ini?  
"Kyungsoo-ah.. Lehermu.." Suaraku bergetar. Aku benar-benar takut melihat Leher Kyungsoo penuh dengan Luka lebam, goresan bercampur kissmark disana sini. Hanya 1 nama yang terlintas difikiranku. KAI.  
"Kai? Dia yang melakukanya?" Aku bertanya dengan suara dingin. Kurasa Kyungsoo tau maksudku. Dia hanya menundukan kepalanya.  
"Sudah kuduga. Brengsek!" Geramku. Aku sudah berfikiran untuk menghajar Kai habis-habisan jika saja Kyungsoo tidak menahan pergelangan tangaku.  
"Ja-jangan Baekhyun-ah. Kai.. dia melakukanya karna dia mabuk berat. Dia benar-benar tidak sadar. Tadi pagi.. Kai.. meminta maaf padaku. Aku sudah memaafkanya.. sunguh.." Kyungsoo menjelaskan. Kepalanya masih tertunduk kebawah.  
"Tapi Kyung! Dia memperlakukanmu seperti pelacur! Budak!"  
"Dia melakukanya dibawah alam sadarnya Baek.. Aku.. aku mencintainya.. Tolong jangan melakukan apapun padanya.." Kyungsoo menangis. Aku menghela nafas panjang kemudian memeluknya. Mengusap lembut punggung lebarnya.  
"Baiklah jika begitu.."

"Baby?"  
"Hmm."  
"Hari ini, Kai dan Kyungsoo akan menginap di apartement kita.."  
"Lalu? Ada acara apa kali ini?"  
"Entahlah. Kai bilang dia butuh suasana baru untuk bercinta. Dia bilang, dapur bukan ide yang buruk." Aku mengerutkan keningku heran. Ingatkan aku untuk tidak pergi kedapur malam ini.  
"Kalian gila." Ucapku dingin. Pandangan mataku kembali teralihkan pada novel yang belum sempat kuselesaikan pagi tadi.  
"Serius baby. Kau mengacuhkanku karna benda sialan itu." Lagi-lagi keningku berkerut heran. Chanyeol berkata dengan nada yang –dingin. Biasanya digunakan saat dia benar-benar marah atau tidak menyukai sesuatu hal.  
"Aku hanya membacanya. Aku membeli buku ini untuk kubaca."  
"Ada hal yang lebih bermanfaat yang bisa kau lakukan Baby.."  
"Apa?" Firasatku tidak enak.  
"Bercinta denganku." Benar kan?  
DUAGH!  
"Aww! Sakit Baby!" Kulihat pria itu mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja terkeja kepalan tanganku.  
"Idiot." Jawabku singkat. Kembali membaca novel. Mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang sedang focus pada kemudinya.

Drrt.. Drrtt..  
"Hyung. Aku akan mampir ke apartementmu." Chanyeol berdecak kesal.  
"Kau dan Kai akan datang? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana bisa aku menikmati waktuku bersama- Aww!"  
Aku mencibir tanpa suara setelah mencubit paha pria mesum itu. Sepertinya Sehun juga akan datang hari ini.  
"Ayolah hyung, aku akan bawa 2 krat bir untuk persediaan. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol mengangukkan kepalanya. Dia itu bodoh atau apa? Sehun kan tidak bisa melihatnya? Idiot.  
"Baiklah. Jam berapa kau datang?"  
"Aku datang bersama Kai, Kyungsoo dan Baby Lu. Hari ini kita akan berpesta, benar kan?" Aku melirik sebentar kearah pria mesum disampingku dan dia –Tidak. Seringai itu. Aku yakin dia merencanakan sesuatu.  
"Benar sekali albino. Kutunggu kau dan kekasih chinamu itu."  
Bip.  
"Nah baby, sepertinya akan ada pesta kecil-kecilan hari ini." Oh tidak. Jangan pesta lagi.

Park Brengsek Chanyeol benar-benar mempersiapkan semuanya dengan Baik. Kaset-kaset music yang bertumpuk disamping televisi. Lampu-lampu yang kini berubah warna menjadi berwarna – warni. Seperti Club malam. Benar-benar mengingatkanku pada masa lalu burukku itu. Chanyeol mulai memutar music tepat pukul 7 malam. Suasana di apartement kami menjadi remang-remang. Jika saja pria itu tidak memasang alat kedap suara diapartement ini, sudah pasti banyak tetanga apartement lain yang protes. Suaranya sangat menganggu kalian tau?Satu-satunya penerang di ruangan ini adalah lampu berwarna-warni itu. Aku sendiri lebih memilih untuk berdiam di dalam kamar. Malas sekali harus membantu pria itu mengurus pestanya. Aku hanya keluar saat haus dan kembali lagi ke dalam kamar. Membaca novel yang Chanyeol sebut benda sialan.  
Ceklek.  
"Baby?" Aku mendengar langkah kaki khas Park Brengsek Chanyeol mendekat. Pria itu melempar sesuatu kearahku. Aku hanya diam menerimanya. Tunggu. Apa ini-  
"Astaga! Kau gila?! Kau ingin aku mengenakan ini?!" Oh- shit! Dia lebih dari sekedar sinting kurasa. Bayangkan saja. Di depannya dan semua teman-temanya aku harus memakai pakaian yang –eerr. Sexy. Kemeja putih kebesaran miliknya dan celana pendek yang berani bertaruh tidak akan terlihat saat aku memakai kemeja itu. Sialan kau park!  
"Kau harus sayang.."  
"Tidak. Aku tidak ikut pesta. Aku ingin tidur."  
"Ini perintah." Glup! Mengapa aku jadi segugup ini.  
"Si-siapa kau berani memerintahku?" Tidak. Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapan pria sinting ini. Aku menatap tajam kearahnya yang sialnya menatapku lebih tajam lagi.  
"Cepat lakukan atau aku akan-"  
"Baiklah Baiklah. Kau menang! KAU PUAS?!" Pria itu menyeringai. Ingin sekali aku melempar wajahnya itu dengan novel yang tadi kubeli. Hitung-hitung pembalasan karna menyebut novel itu benda sialan.  
"Bagus. 15 menit kutunggu kau diluar."  
Hhh~ aku bernafas lega setelah Park Brengsek Chanyeol itu keluar dari kamar. Apa lagi ini? Benarkah aku harus memakainya?  
"Lima belas menit!"  
"Arra Arra!" Arrgghh!

15 menit. Aku benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik. Kuhabiskan lebih dari 10 menit untuk memandangi tubuhku dikaca. Ah, aku benar-benar malu. Pakaian ini benar-benar –minim. Kemejanya saja sangat –transparan belum lagi celana pendek yang –tidak terlihat lagi sekarang. Aku benar-benar malu melihat diriku sendiri.  
"Waktumu habis sayang, keluarlah." Keparat Kau Park! Kuhentakan kakiku kesal. Keluar dari dalam kamar. Aku hanya melihat sosoknya duduk diatas sofa. Ditemani dengan sebotol bir diatas meja. Dan 2 gelas kecil. Apa itu artinya, aku juga harus menegak meniman sialan itu? Tidak. Aku tidak mau lagi.  
Aku berjalan mendekat. Duduk disampingnya.  
"Mmm.. tidak buruk. Kau sexy sekali. Dan –siapa yang memintamu untuk duduk?" Keningku berkerut. Dengan setengah kesadaran aku kembali berdiri. Chanyeol menaikan ke 2 kakinya diatas meja. Melipat kedua tanganya di dada.  
"Layani aku."  
"APA?!"  
"Kau tuli ya? Kubilang layani aku."  
Layani? Apa maksudnya? Aku harus melayani minumanya begitu?!  
"Tuangkan bir itu kedalam gelasku. Dan gelasmu juga. Temani aku minum sayang.."  
Menjijikan. Aku hampir saja kembali ke dalam kamar seandainya Chanyeol tidak menatapku setajam itu. Lebih baik kuikuti saja permainanya.  
Suara deguman music diruangan ini benar-benar memekikkan telingga. Aku benar-benar merasa berada di sebuah diskotik. Menemani ahjussi mesum yang saat ini bersamaku.  
"Ini." Ucapku acuh tak acuh. Menyerahkan gelas kecil berisi bir pada Park brengsek ini.  
"Hey! Bukan begitu cara melayani pelangan yang baik, sayang.."  
"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau ini kenapa sih?!"  
"Layani aku dengan benar."  
"Tidak mau. Kau tuang saja minumanmu sendiri." Aku meletakkan gelas kecil itu. Aku benar-benar beranjak pergi namun sial. 1 tangan Chanyeol berhasil meraih pinggangku. Pria itu menghempaskan tubuhku disofa dan menindih tubuhku. Ke 2 tanganku dicengkram erat disisi kanan dan kiri kepalaku. Sunguh, ini sangat sakit!  
"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"  
"Sstt.. jangan berteriak. Orang lain akan melihat kita, sayang.."  
Orang ini benar-benar sinting.  
"Lepas! Aku ingin kembali tidur!" Chanyeol diam. Kedua manic hitamnya menatap tajam kearahku. Sunguh, aku takut ketika dia menatapku seperti ini. Cekalanya di pergelangan tanganku juga semakin meng-erat. Mungkin sekarang pergelangan tanganku sudah membiru.  
"Kumohon.. Le..pashhh.." Lirihku. Sunguh! Ini benar-benar sakit!  
"Jika ada seorang pelangan yang memperlakukanmu seperti ini, apa reaksimu? Bukankah kau harus melayani mereka, eum?" Glup! Aku punya firasat buruk akan hal ini.  
"Ku-kumohon jangan.. a-aku.. Akh!" Nyeri. Geli sekaligus nikmat. Chanyeol mengigitku tepat dileher. Pandangan mataku seketika membuyar. Dia benar-benar pencium yang hebat. Dia mengigit, menghisap dan menjilatnya. Mungkin leherku sudah membiru.  
"Sa-sakit! Le..pashh.." Dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya aku mencoba meronta. Namun lagi-lagi sial. Chanyeol benar-benar lebih kuat dari dugaanku. Dia benar-benar berniat memberi tanda disetiap inci leherku. Persendianku seketika melemas. Chanyeol selalu berhasil melakukanya. Aku rasa Chanyeol melepaskan cekalanya. Kedua tangannya beralih menyusup ke dalam kemejaku. Mengusap punggungku. Rasanya hangat saat jari-jari itu menyentuh pungungku. Sebut saja aku gila karna aku benar-benar menikmati permainannya. Dia benar-benar lihai melakukanya. Kedua tanganku tergerak untuk menyusup ke dalam belahan rambut Chanyeol. Sesekali meremasnya. 2 kancing bajuku sudah terbuka. Aku tidak sadar kapan Chanyeol melakukannya yang kutahu –pergulatan kami semakin panas. Untuk sesaat aku merasa AC diruangan ini tidak berfungsi. Chanyeol benar-benar membuat tubuhku memanas. Pria itu mendongak kemudian meraup kesar bibirku. Kasar dan cepat. Aku tidak bisa mengibangi permainannya dan sebagai pelampiasanya, aku mencakar kuat pundak dan pungungnya.  
"Cu..cukupphh~ Mmmhh~" Pria ini gila. Sinting! Dan aku lebih gila karna aku meyukainya. Semuanya. Gerakan lihai dari jari-jarinya membuat seluruh pergerakanku melemah. Tidak ada gunanya melawan Park Brengsek Chanyeol sekarang ini.  
"Sebut namaku sayang." Ucapnya dengan deep voicenya yang entah mengapa terdengar sexy ditelingaku. Aku mengeleng kuat. Aku tidak mau Chanyeol berfikir aku menimati permainanya. Tidak akan.  
"Akh!" Chanyeol mengigitnya. Lagi. Kali ini tepat di telinggaku.  
"Sebut. namaku." Lagi-lagi aku mengeleng. Tidak akan.  
"Akh! Cu-cukuphh~ hentikaaan.." Lirihku. Chanyeol meremas kuat area bawahku. Sialan! Tubuhku semakin lemas dibuatnya.  
"Sebut .namaku." Ucapnya seakan itu adalah perintah.  
"Akh! Ch-channie~ pleasseee.. henti..kan~" Sialan kau Park Brengsek Chanyeol. Kau benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa berfikiran jernih. Aku memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Bersiap jika Chanyeol menyerangku lebih dari ini. Namun aku merasa aneh. Tubuhku tidak lagi terasa berat. Tidak ada terpaan nafas memburu diwajahku. Kubuka kedua mataku dan menjapati Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya. Duduk diujung sofa.  
"Shit! Kau benar-benar membuatku hampir lepas kendali." Umpatnya. Aku sendiri hanya diam. Mau melawanpun percuma. Tenagaku benar-benar habis terkuras. Aku akui. Sudah puluhan pria yang bermain-main denganku di club malam tapi- Chanyeol berbeda. Dia.. entahlah. Aku menyukai permainanya. Aku tidak bisa memungkirinya lagi. Kulihat Chanyeol menegak kasar bir yang sempat kutuangkan.  
"Maaf. Aku hampir lepas kendali.." Katanya. Ucapanya melembut. Dia bahkan membantuku duduk dan bersandar di sofa. Tubuhku benar-benar lemas kalian tau? Meskipun aku bekerja di club sialan itu aku tidak pernah mengijinkan pria mesum didalam sana menyentuh tubuhku sedikitpun. Aku hanya melayani minumanya. Sungguh!  
"Mmm.." Aku hanya begumam. Tidak tau harus berkata apa. Hanya sedikit menyesal Chanyeol tidak berniat melakukannya lebih. Hanya sedikit.  
"Mengapa kau tidak menyerangku lebih? Bukankah jika kau ingin, kau bisa menyerangku? Kau bilang aku kekasihmu. Milikmu."  
"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memulai jika bukan kau yang meminta, sayang.." Hatiku menghangat mendengar penuturanya. Ternyata dia- orang yang hangat dan peduli.  
"Jam berapa Sehun dan Kai datang?"  
Chanyeol membetulkan posisi duduknya. Gelas bir yang kecil itu sudah kosong.  
"Mereka mengirim pesan padaku. Mereka bilang mereka tidak jadi berkunjung kesini."  
"APA?! Lalu apa gunanya kau mempersiapkan semua ini?!" Pekikku setengah menjerit. Dan kalian tau apa? Dia hanya terkekeh kecil.  
"Hanya untuk mengodamu sayang.."  
Bruak! Rasanya aku ingin pingsan sekarang juga.  
"Hey, kau tau.. kau itu liar juga ya?"  
PLETAK!  
"Dasar pria mesum! Idiot."

"Kau ingin tidur?"  
"Mmm.." Aku merasa lelah. Seluruh tubuhku pegal-pegal. Belum lagi punggungku. Sakit karna menghantam sofa cukup keras tadi. Tanpa sadar aku meringis ketika bergeser untuk memberi Chanyeol tempat. Yeah, Si Park Brengsek Chanyeol itu tidur disampingku -bersamaku.  
"Ada apa? Pungungmu sakit?"  
"Kau fikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi, huh?" Pria itu naik meraih minyak yang aku tidak tau namanya sebelum naik keatas ranjang.  
"Duduk dan berbalik." Titahnya. Awalnya aku binggung tapi setelah dia memberiku kode dimatanya aku mengerti. Aku duduk dan memungunginya. Dengan sigap dia menyingkap kemeja transparan yang masih melekat ditubuhku. Mengusapkan cairan yang kuduga minyak tadi pada tubuhku kemudian memijatnya pelan.  
"Lebam. Pasti sangat sakit.."  
"Mmm.." Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengumam. Memang terasa sakit namun setelah Chanyeol memijatnya aku tidak merasakan sakit seperti tadi justru nyaman. Eh?  
"Sudah. Sekarang kau tidur. Besok kita membolos."  
"Apa?! Tapi besok aku ada quiz!"  
"Tidak ada penolakan. Kau ingin datang kesekolah dengan leher seperti itu? Kau ingin seperti Kyungsoo kemarin?!"  
"Darimana kau tau tentang Kyungsoo?"  
"Mudah sekali menebaknya. Sudahlah. Sekarang tidur dan jangan mencoba kabur untuk pergi ke kampus. Atau aku akan benar-benar menyerangmu. Hingga lumpuh."  
Glup! Aku membenahi kemeja yang kupakai kemudian kembali berbaring disamping Park Brengsek Chanyeol. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar dengkuran halus yang berasal dari pemuda tinggi disampingku. Dia sudah tidur rupanya. Kutegakkan tubuhku sedikit. Bersandar pada headbed. Memandangi wajah kekasih sialanku ini.  
"Wajahmu tampan saat kau tidur tapi menyebalkan saat melihatmu membuka mata. Menyebalkan karna kau membawaku sejauh ini.." Lirihku dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Aku tidak ingin dia terbangun dan mendapatiku sedang mengamatinya. Mau diletakkan dimana wajah tampanku?  
Dan lagi –apa ini? Mengapa jantungku bergedup kencang sekali. Jangan-jangan salah satu kelainan pada jantung! Oh –Shit! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak mungkin. Mustahil.  
"Aku menyukainya? Mencintainya?" Gumamku tanpa sadar. 1 tangaku kugunakan untuk meremas dadaku. Berharap degupan itu segera mereda.  
"Tidak mungkin.." Gumamku lagi. Benar. Tidak mungkin.

Chanyeol bilang pagi ini aku harus membolos. Huh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku benar-benar bosan. Aku berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Meraih 1 bungkus ramyun dari dalam sana. Lebih baik aku mengisi perutku yang kosong dan juga –eh? Mengapa aku memasak 2 ramyun? Untuk tiang idiot itu? Hh~ ya sudah lah. Sudah terlanjur.  
15 menit sudah aku habiskan untuk memasak ramyun dan menuangkan susu putih ke dalam 2 gelas. Aku menatanya dimeja makan sebelum beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi. Mandi bukanlah ide yang buruk.  
"Baby, apa ramyun ini untukku?!" Chanyeol berteriak ketika aku berada di dalam kamar mandi. Ternyata raksasa idiot itu sudah bangun.  
"Ya!" Aku berteriak juga. Sebentar lagi mandiku selesai dan aku bisa menyantap ramyun lezat buatanku sendiri.  
"Baby, kemarilah. Makan bersamaku.." Sapa Chanyeol ketika aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku berjalan menuju meja makan. meraih mangkuk ramnyun milikku dan memakanya.  
"Kau memberiku –susu?" Pria idiot itu mengangkat susu putih yang kutuang tadi tinggi-tinggi. Heran.  
"Ya. Susu baik untuk kesehatan. Lebih baik kau minum susu dari pada bir sialan itu." Jawabku sekenanya. Kulanjutkan kembali acara makanku.  
"Hmm.. kau itu calon istri yang baik baby."  
UHUK!  
Apa katanya? Calon Istri? Dia itu idiot atau apa sih?!  
"Hey! Aku pria dasar bodoh!" Umpatku kesal. Lihat! Pagi-pagi saja dia sudah membuatku kesal seperti ini!  
"Kkk.. aku bercada sayang, lalu apa? Calon suami, eum?"  
"Idiot." Hanya itu respon yang kutujukan untuknya. Mungkin otaknya itu benar-benar bergeser.  
KLIK KLIK KLIK KLIK  
CLEK!  
"Pagi hyung.." Sehun? Untuk apa dia datang pagi-pagi begini? Tanpa Luhan tapi Kai ada bersamanya.  
"Pagi. Kau berangkat kuliah pagi ini?" Chanyeol bertanya kemudian menegak susunya hingga habis.  
"Ya. Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Pak Jung. Kai Juga."  
"Ah, aku dan Baekhyun membolos hari ini." Sontak semua mata tertuju padaku.  
"Hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun? Lehernya.." Sehun berkata dengan suara sepelan mungkin namun pandangan matanya tak lepas dari leherku yang memang terekpos karna aku hanya mengenakan kaos v neck berwarna putih. Tunggu! Oh- sial!  
"Bagaimana hasil karyaku? Indah bukan?" Idiot.  
"Kau melakukanya?! Sejauh mana?!" Kali ini Kai yang berteriak histeris. Oh tuhan -Mengapa aku harus terjebak dengan orang-orang gila dipagi hari seperti ini?  
"Tidak jauh hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran." Chanyeol menyeringai kearahku. Bulu kudukku kembali meremang. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja, dia masih terlihat tampan saat menyeri- tunggu! Aku mulai gila.  
"Payah. Aku dan Luhan saja sudah sering melakukanya. Dia itu seperti makananku hyung.." Sehun gila.  
"Yap. Aku dan Kyungsoo juga. Itu sudah seperti kegiatan rutin kami hyung.." Dan Kai sinting. Ingatkan aku untuk tidak menghajar mereka berdua nanti.  
"Tidak tidak. Aku tidak seperti kalian. Aku ingin dia yang memintanya padaku. Mengemis padaku." Pria tinggi idiot itu kembali menyeringai. Sial. Bulu kudukku meremang lagi.  
"Mm.. perlu bantuan hyung? Mungkin sedikit obat perangsang bisa- Aww!" Kai mememkik kesakitan. Tentu saja karna aku memukul kepalanya dengan kepalan tanganku.  
"Yak! Kalian ini idot ya?! Kalian- ah! Kepalaku sakit! Lebih baik jika kalian segera keluar dari apartementku. Sekarang." Gertakku kesal.  
"Hyung.. kekasihmu galak sekali. Lebih baik kita pergi Kai. Annyeong hyung.. Annyeong nyonya Park.."  
"Yak! Sehun!" Aku akan benar-benar menghajarnya nanti.  
"Hhh~ kau ini betah sekali berteman dengan mereka, huh?" Chanyeol menatapku.  
"Mereka temanku. Kau harus terbiasa dengan mereka. Sama seperti Kyungsoo dan Luhan."  
"Cih. Mesum begitu siapa yang betah?"  
"Perlu kuingatkan siapa yang mendesah semalam, sayang?" Tidak. Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu.  
"Kau tau, rambutku rontok beberapa karna kau menariknya terlalu kuat. Cari saja disofa. Mungkin bekasnya masih ada." Ucap tiang itu santai sembari mencuci mengkuk ramyun dan gelas miliknya yang kosong.  
"K-kau?" Sial. Wajahku pasti memerah. Aku malu sekali. Sungguh.  
"Aku akan pergi mandi." Jawabnya kemudian berlalu dari depan wastafel menuju kamar mandi. Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi. Berbalik menatapku dengan tatapan mesumnya.  
"Kau ingin ikut?"  
PLETAK!  
Dan sandal yang kukenakan mendarat sukses mengenai pintu kamar mandi yang sudah lebih dulu ditutup.

Bosan bosan bosan. Aku benar-benar bosan. Jam dinding apartement masih menujukan pukul 11 siang dan aku sudah merasa sebosan ini? Yang benar saja. Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Ah! Benar. Menonton film saja. Aku melesat cepat menuju rak penyimpanan film. Chanyeol suka film jadi dia benar-benar punya banyak film disini. Aku memilih film bergenre romantis. Aku tidak suka film yang banyak menguras air mata. Karna aku orang yang cengeng. Baiklah, kalian boleh menertawaiku.  
Aku kembali duduk diatas sofa sembari menunggu film yang kuputar itu muncul. Dan Walla! Filmnya sudah mulai!  
"Apa yang sedang kau tonton itu baby?" Pria itu. Mengapa dia selalu datang disaat aku butuh tempat untuk sendiri sih?  
"Film."  
"Mm.. boleh bergabung?"  
"Mm.." Aku kembali bergumam. Chanyeol duduk disampingku. 1 tanganya melingkar pada bahuku. Merengkuhku erat. Aku tidak peduli. Aku sedang konsentrasi pada film yang kutonton.  
30 menit berlalu. Aku mulai mengerti alur cerita di film itu. Tidak buruk malah sangat romantis. Mengapa baru sekarang aku tau Chanyeol punya film seperti ini?  
Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Hening. Biasanya suasana akan menjadi ribut jika Chanyeol ada bersamaku tapi ini tidak. Dengan ragu aku menolehkan kepalaku. Sedikit mendongak untuk melihat kearah Chanyeol. Pria itu sedang serius dengan film yang ditontonnya. Ah tidak, mengapa wajahnya tampan saat sedang serius seperti ini? Dia benar-benar tampan. Wajah itu benar-benar terpahat sempurna.  
"Aku tau aku tampan. Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu baby."  
Glup!  
"A-aku tidak menatapmu. Aku hanya.." Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearahku. Aku bisa melihat wajah tampan itu. Aku benar-benar melihatnya. Pandanganku jatuh pada bibir merah muda dihadapanku. Sial! Mengapa rasanya aku ingin sekali melumatnya?! Tidak tidak. Kau gila Byun!  
"Kau berkeringat?" Tentu saja bodoh! Ini semua karna kau! Aku mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku kearah lain. Tapi sial, bibir itu kembali menarik perhatianku. Kinerja otakku memutar ulang kejadian semalam. Tepat disaat Chanyeol menciumku. Aku menimatinya. Sungguh. Dan kurasa –aku menginginkannya lagi.  
"Chan.." Lirihku. Chanyeol menatapku dalam.  
"Aku.." Entah setan apa yang merasukiku. Aku mecium pria itu. Tepat dibibirnya. Melumatnya pelan. Menimati setiap inci bibir pria yang menyangdang status sebagai kekasihku ini. Pria ini membalasnya. Ciumanya sangat lembut. Berbeda dari semalam. Kasar dan cepat. Aku menimatinya. Kedua mataku terpejam. Dan lagi –sountrack lagu romantis yang berputar dilayar televisi itu sangat mendukung suasana kali ini. Bukannya dentuman music keras seperti semalam. Aku menikmatinya. Pagi kami. Soundtrack romantis itu dan lumatan kecil dibibirku. Aku menikmatinya. Semua ini karna pria dihadapanku. Park Chanyeol. Kekasihku.  
Tautanku terlepas setelah sebelumnya Chanyeol menjilat seduktif bibir bawahku. Inilah saat yang kutakutkan. Aku malu sekali. Kutundukan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Menghindari kontak mata denganya. Aku malu sekali dan –oh tuhan! Hentikan degupan jantung ini! Kumohon!  
"Aku senang kau menyebut namaku.." Aku mendongak. Kedua mata kami kembali bertemu. Tatapanya sangat dalam dan lembut. Dia tersenyum. Manis sekali. Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya? Dia lebih tampan saat tersenyum.  
"A-aku.. maafkan aku. Aku lepas kendali.." Lirihku. Pria itu mendekapku. Sountrack di film itu belum berhenti berputar. Sekali lagi aku menatap ke dua matanya dan bibirnya secara bergantian.  
"Chanyeol.. Bolehkah?" Kupikir pria ini akan menolak. Namun nyatanya tidak. Kedua matanya terpejam dan pergulatan bibir itu kembali terjadi. Kosong. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun lagi. Aku suka. Suka saat dia mengulum bibirku dengan lembut. Sangat lembut. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanya. Ciuman pertamaku. Dengan pria mesum dihadapanku.

"Film tadi bagus sekali.." Ucapku sembari membereskan beberapa kaset yang berserakan diruangan ini.  
"Ya.. bagus. Sebenarnya film itu milik jongin. Dia meningalkanya disini." Aku hanya ber oh ria. Setelah selesai aku kembali mendudukan tubuhku diatas sofa. Suasana kembali terasa cangung. Hening.  
"Mengapa kau memintanya?" Chanyeol yang memulai bertanya. Aku sudah tau arah pembicaraan pemuda ini.  
"Karna.. entahlah, aku menginginkannya. Lagi." Jawabku jujur karna memang itu yang kurasakan. Terserah setelah ini dia mengagapku murahan atau apa.  
"Begitu? Tapi sunguh, hari ini pertama kalinya kau memangilku dengan nama. Bukan dengan sebutan bodoh atau idiot.." Aku tersenyum kecil.  
"Angap itu sebagai hadiah.."  
"Tidak. Aku ingin hadiah yang lebih daripada itu.." Chanyeol mulai berkata serius dan sunguh, aku tau arah pembicaraanya.  
"Belum chan, tidak untuk sekarang.." Lirihku. Kepalaku kembali tertunduk kebawah. Mengapa aku terlihat selemah ini dihadapan pemuda yang selalu kuangap idiot?  
"Aku tidak akan melakukanya sampai kau sendiri yang meminta.." Ucapnya. Lagi-lagi hatiku menghangat. Kusandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Nyaman sekali.  
"Terimakasih.."

Hubunganku dan Chanyeol semakin membaik seiring berjalannya waktu. Kami tidak lagi saling memaki atau berteriak. Justru kami berbicara sangat lembut akhir-akhir ini. Kami bahkan beberapa kali berkencan. Mengunjungi tempat-tempat bagus di korea. Sedikit banyak aku mulai menerimanya. Yah, aku tidak akan memungkirinya. Aku sudah mulai menerima hatinya. Mungkin benar. Aku mulai menyu- tidak. Mencintainya. Hanya saja belum sepenuhnya. Aku tersanjung dengan sikapnya yang benar-benar menjaga kehormatanku. Dia bilang tidak akan melakukanya hingga aku yang memintanya dan dia menepatinya. Dia tidak pernah menyentuhku. Hanya sebatas berciuman. Itu saja. Dia pria yang benar-benar menepati ucapanya. Ah, lagi-lagi hatiku menghangat mengingat perlakuanya. Sungguh. Aku sadar aku sedang tersenyum. Membayangkan perlakuan konyolnya yang tidak lagi kusebut dengan idiot namun romantis. Bangun dipagi hari, menyiapkan sarapan untuku, bahkan jika aku sibuk dengan buku-buku kuliah dia akan memakaikan sepatuku. Menghantarku kuliah, pulang bersama, menonton televisi, menyiapkan makan malam dan menjagaku hinga aku benar-benar tidur. Romantis bukan? Aku juga tidak lagi memangilnya dengan sebutan idiot. Memangilnya dengan nama. Aku masih belum berani memangilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Aku terlalu –malu. Ah, mengapa sikapku seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta? Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Memikirkan pria itu selalu membuat wajahku memanas. Pipiku pasti memerah. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Park Chanyeol itu? Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kekiri. Mungkinkah- Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju balkon yang terletak di kamar kami. Benar saja. Dia sedang berdiri diatas saja. Half naked. Oh tuhan. Tubuhnya. Tidak atletis sebenarnya tapi aku suka tubuh itu. Otot-otot kecil dilengan tanganya. Perut ratanya. Aku suka. Aku suka pria yang berdiri memungungiku diatas balkon malam ini.  
"Sayang?" Pangilku. Tunggu! Apa yang –baru saja kukatakan?  
Pria itu menoleh. Tersenyum kearahku dan menyisyaratkanku mendekat kearahnya. Aku menurutinya. Aku bahkan hanya diam saat dia memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Kedua tanganya bersandar pada penyanga balkon. Pungungku benar-benar berhimpitan dengan dada bidangnya.  
"Kau memangilku apa? Bisa kau ulangi?" Glup! Aku malu. Sunguh! Seseorang.. tolong akuuu~  
"Sa..yang?" Pangilku pelan namun aku yakin dia bisa mendengarku.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sini? Disini dingin dan kau –bertelanjang dada." Ucapku. Aku hanya memperdulikan kesehatanya saja kok.  
"Aku senang kau memangilku seperti itu." Pria dibelakangku ini mengecup singkat pipiku. Kedua mataku terpejam saat bibir itu menyentuh pipiku. Hangat.  
"Yah, kurasa aku harus melakukanya karna kau.. kekasihku.." Jawabku. Kedua mataku kembali terpejam saat angin malam menerpa wajahku.  
"Apa itu artinya.. kau.. menerimaku?" Pria itu bertanya dengan suara huskynya. Sexy sekali. Aku akan menyukai suara itu mulai sekarang.  
"Entahlah.. Aku.. Aku merasa nyaman saat kau memelukku seperti ini.. aku.. aku merasa jantungku berdegup cepat saat berdekatan denganmu.. dan..aku merasa hangat setiap kali kau membisikan kata-kata yang membuatku tersanjung.. bisa kau jelaskan apa itu?" Jawabku. Sedikit lega aku bisa mencurahkan semua perasaanku. Aku terdiam. Menunggu jawaban darinya.  
"Kau tau, aku merasakan hal yang sama.." Eh? Benarkah?  
"Aku.. aku tidak tau apakah ini disebut dengan cinta.. aku.. belum pernah jatuh cinta.."  
Aish, aku malu sekali mengakuinya.  
"Percayakah jika kubilang kau adalah orang pertama yang kupangil dengan sebutan 'Sayang'?" Kulanjutkan kembali ucapanku. Chanyeol hanya diam. Mungkin dia ingin mendengarkanku dulu.  
"Percayakah jika kubilang kau adalah pria pertama yang bisa membuatku merasa nyaman, hangat dan membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Kau tau.. rasanya seperti akan meledak.." Lanjutku. Chanyeol masih diam. Aku penasaran apa yang dia lakukan. Kubalikkan tubuhku dan kudapati dia menatapku. Dalam sekali. Untuk kesekian kalinya kedua mata kami bertemu. Aku menyukai saat – saat seperti ini. Saat kedua hazel itu menatap teduh kedua mataku. Ini ajaib! Hanya dengan tatapan kedua matanya, aku bisa merasakan rasa nyaman. Hanya dengan tatapan matanya.  
"Park Chanyeol.. Make me Yours.." Bisikku pelan. Dan aku yakin Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya. Pria itu tersenyum. Meraih bibirku dan melumatnya. Lembut sekali. Sama seperti kemarin.  
"Aku mencintaimu.." Bisiknya setelah pagutan kami terlepas. Kulingkarkan kedua lenganku dilehernya seraya berbisik..  
"Aku lebih mencintaimu.." Aku menyukai malam ini. Malam dimana Chanyeol mematenkan bahwa aku adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

END.

Nah, gimana? Panjang ya? *Apadah. Rencananya kalo banyak yang minat, Author mau bikin sequelnya nih. Udah direncana sih. Sedikit curhat ni ya~ author nyiptain ini epep karna akhir-akhir ini Author lagi demen-demennya ff Chanbaek tapi Bang Chanyeolnya jadi Bad Boy gt! *Plak. Mau lu Thoor!  
Author sampe setres saking gak nemu-nemunya. Duh, mungkin readers disini ada yang mau ngasih rekomendasi buat Author gitu~ *puppy eyes.  
Siapa tau kita bisa sharing fanfic Chanbaek yang bagus-bagus ^.*

Oke deh. Sekian dulu ya. Jangan Lupa RCLnya .. Pai Pai! ^.^


End file.
